A Tragic Story Of Eternal Love
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: Memories. Sweet memories that's all she has left of him and their love now. He'd come to save her that night. That very night his brother and himself lost their lives trying to save her. Read and Review


**A Tragic Story Of Eternal Love**

**AN: **I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed every one of my other fics. You know before I kind of thought that Stefan and Caroline should be together but now i'm Stefan/Katherine all the way! Enjoy the fic and please review!

Memories. Sweet memories that's all she has left of him and their love now. He'd come to save her that night. That very night his brother and himself lost their lives trying to save her. It's been over a century and she still doesn't understand why they would put their lives at stake for the sake of her. She lost her love that night and even though it's been a long time she still misses him every minute of every day. His memory stays with her and shall stay with her for all of eternity. She'll never forget him. She remembers that night wanting to scream, to tell him to run, to forget her. Why couldn't she find it in herself? Everyday she questions herself, what if she never faked her death would she no longer have to live with the guilt of betraying the ones dear to her? Would the Salvatore brothers have lived through the dreadful night? She hates the fact that she was the cost of his death. What they say is true. Love does hurt more than anyone could ever imagine. She regrets never telling him that she loves him before he died. She's a vampire, vampires aren't supposed to fall in love. Why was she the exception to that rule? She guesses it's because she found prince charming. Fate is a real bitch at times. Why give her love if it's just going to be snatched away? She's been hurt many times in the past. People didn't accept her after knowing what she was. It hurts. Mainly because she has no one to turn to anymore. No one to wipe the tears away. So she has to flip the switch, shut out her humanity. Change everything, her name and personality. Goodbye Katerina Petrova. Hello Katherine Pierce. She hates it and she knows if he was here he would hate it too. She's become a monster. What other solution is there then to just shut it all out? This is the only way. She wouldn't have to go through any of this if she hadn't made such a grave mistake. Sometimes she feels like just removing the ring on her finger and walking out into the sun to meet her beloved. She knows that he wouldn't like that. So she puts her ring back on not for herself but for him. Everything that she seems to look at reminds her of him. It's just something she will have to live with for the rest of her undead life. She remembers how much it hurt that night and she doesn't think that pain is ever going away, not for a long time at least. She let her heart and emotions conquer her. She does not regret falling in love with him; in fact she is grateful that she was able to even know such a bright soul. Everyday as she awakes from her slumber the guilt washes over her. Even though she desperately wants the feeling to go away it never does and it never will. He had died to save her but she did not want nor needed to be saved. In a way she had betrayed herself because that very night she had lost her purpose to live. She does not know why it was so hard to choose one of the Salvatore brothers, at the time it just was. They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone, for Katherine that story rings very true. It was only until she saw his dead body lying on the grass that she realized she loves him. It's too late now. Much too late. She remembers him telling her that he'll love her forever. Forever must be a very short time for her. Or maybe, just maybe she was one of the few people on earth that was not meant to have a soul mate. Either way she knows that what they had was real. It was unconditional but then in the blink of an eye it was all taken away from her. They say when you lose someone dear to you that it's okay to grieve but at one point in time you have to let go. Let go and let the memories live forever in your heart. For Katherine. she's still grieving. Still grasping that he's no longer with her. Numerous times has she tried to let go but why can't she? So instead she lives in misery. She cries in secrecy. In private. She had promised the world something the day she became Katherine Pierce. That something was that no one would ever witness her cry again. She's alone because of that promise. Nevertheless, despite hating it it's a promise she'll never break. Once just once can't someone ask her if she's okay? Can't someone care? Her mind says no. It says the reason no one bothers with her anymore is because of what she became after his death but unfortunately, her heart says something else. Hers is a tragic saga of love that never seems to end. Why won't it? All she wants is to be happy again. It's been a long time since she's smiled. It's also been a long time since she's had something to smile for. His name lingers on her lips. All day, everyday. That's just the way life goes now for her. He was the sun to he sky and now that he's gone the sun has disappeared along with her beloved. The two of them. Together. That's all her dreams consist of now. Then, she wakes up and enters the real world, the one he left a long time ago. Leaving her alone with no one to protect or care for her. What can she do now? It's too late to get him back now. She had let her selfishness overcome her, leading to the death of the Salvatore brothers. To him she shall be forever indebt. He risked his life to save hers, and that did nothing but strengthen their love. She knows their love is strong. It can overcome many hurdles. His death in fact did not weaken their love, but make it stronger. Tears slide down her face as she remembers those days, the days she was loved, valued and appreciated. She misses it, by far she does but she knows that there's no going back now. She knows that she must move forward and keep treading upon this path of broken hearts. Upon this path she is all alone. She hates it. She hates that no one cares enough to even notice her state. She now looks back at the past and what happened and she regrets it. She regrets it a lot but she knows that sitting back and sulking over it won't change anything. It won't bring him back to her and it most definitely will not heal the pain. They say you never forget your first true love. With Katherine after he had died she felt as if she could never love again. Her brain tells her he's dead but her heart keeps telling her he's alive but Katherine knows that somewhere deep down in a tiny part of her broken heart, her heart realizes that her love, her life Stefan Salvatore was dead. And he wasn't coming back.


End file.
